


Death

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Series: A Dragon Age Tarot [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mage can do plenty without blood magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the card [Death](http://tarotcrowley.blogspot.com/2009/05/death.html).

Hawke has dealt death a hundred times over. People are but smears by the time she's done. She moves on. She does not dwell on the power, the pride.

Hawke has dealt death; she has not perverted it. She depends on no power but her own. She has raised no corpses; she has paid no price in blood.

There are things that sicken her, visions to poison her sleep. Dead is dead, she tells herself. She need feel no shame.

But the knowledge clings, and she cannot wash her hands of it. There will always be sights to sicken her.


End file.
